Beyond the Pleasure Talan
by Valkyrista
Summary: An elleth returns to the Talan, but not for what one would think. An off-shoot of another series of stories in which the couple initially met. This may be the beginning of a new series---a sweet romantic tale.


_**Disclaimer/Author's Notes: I own nothing but the Original Characters and their adventures. Everything else belongs to JRR Tolkien, the Tolkien Estate, New Line Cinema/Peter Jackson, et. al. This was done purely for entertainment and as an exercise in creativity.**_

She paused before, once again, climbing the stairs to the talan. She had made several visits to the special place reserved for the entertainment of the Wardens patrolling this section of the Golden Wood. Each visit had been full of its own unique pleasures. Still, she was finding a craving left unanswered; something kept drawing her back to this place.

Actually, she was waiting for him. She had only seen him at the talan, never in Caras Galadhon or any of the other parts of Lothlorien where the Galadhrim dwelt. She did not know his name and, likely, he did not know hers. She knew it was, if not breaking the rules, at least bending them. Talan business was supposed to stay in the talan and not even be acknowledged outside. But it was only here that she could see him. And so, she would come back on occasion, hoping to get at least a glimpse of the Elf who had touched her heart.

It was early morning, and mist still lingered in the air along with a slight chill. Most of the elleth who visited the talan did so at night. She had decided to come during the day; perhaps she would be alone, without other females for company---or competition.

The talan was quiet and she did not remove her gown, as was traditional. Instead, she sat on the end of the large bed and gazed out over the realm of Galadriel and Celeborn. She had been born here and had never left its borders. She knew there was darkness outside of their realm, but the Lady of Light was powerful; and her Guardians of the Golden Wood---the Wardens---were renowned for their vigilance in protecting the realm. She had no desire to go elsewhere, though she knew that someday she would be leaving to cross to the Undying Lands, as would all of her kind. But for now, she desired only to see her beautiful Elf again.

She did not note the passing of time and when she became aware of a presence in the talan with her, she was a bit startled. She looked up and saw one of the Wardens---but not the one she sought. Still, she knew the rules of the talan, and so, gave a welcoming smile and stood.

"Why are you here?"

It was not the standard way to begin and she frowned.

"I know why---."

"You know why one visits the talan. I asked why **you** were here." His silvery blonde hair gleamed in the early morning light, and his clear, blue eyes regarded her sharply. She knew him; she had lain with him and his brothers---separately and together---on several occasions in the talan. She had even seen him in the Elven city, though they had only acknowledged each other politely as one Galadhrim to another.

She was at a loss for words. "I … am just …" she trailed off. She did not know how to say it.

He set aside his Great Bow and walked over to where she stood looking down at her hands. He tilted her chin so that she met his eyes and smiled faintly.

"Do not fear, little one. I do not seek to lay with you. I came here to find out your purpose before some other might claim you for his pleasure."

Gratitude shown in her eyes and he sat on the end of the bed, pulling her down beside him.

"Now, tell me, lady. Why have you come to the talan at such a time? Usually," he added with a smile, "the elleth are either sleeping or making their way home by now."

"I … it is against the rules," she said in a small voice.

He had an idea of what she sought and smiled to himself. "Then, perhaps we should take a walk along the border," he suggested. That way, they could discuss things that did not need to remain 'in the talan'.

She looked at him curiously, but rose and followed him as he took his Great Bow and led her from the talan. Once they had reached the bottom of the steps, they strolled leisurely along a path parallel to the border.

"What do you seek?" He thought he knew, but did not need to tell her so.

"There is one I have … known, but only under certain circumstances." Again, no acknowledgement of the business of the talan.

"He is one of the Wardens?"

She blushed. "Yes."

"Have you seen him anywhere other than the border?" Not the talan; the border.

She shook her head. "No. I do not know if he lives in Caras Galadhon when not on patrol."

The walked quietly together for a moment while he considered her words and how best to proceed.

"Is he … more Silvan or Sindarin in appearance?" It would narrow the field.

"Actually," she laughed ruefully, "He appears almost as one of the Noldor."

Ah. That eliminated quite a few, including himself and his brothers. He felt an odd mixture of relief and regret.

"Is he … aware that you seek him?" He had a suspicion that he knew the Warden in question; likely, the one who had given this elleth the challenge for the Head of Saeros the first time he and his brothers had lain with her in the talan. If so, his task would be simple.

"I do not know," she sighed. "We have not spoken of it."

Obviously, or she would not be here now.

He knew where the one he thought she sought would be at this time of day, so he steered their steps in that direction. If he were wrong, there would be no harm done. If he were correct, however, there may be great good done for his fellow Guardian and for the lady.

"You know that if you find the one you seek, there is a chance you will not be able to visit the border again." They both knew of what he spoke.

She glanced at him. "I enjoy the border and the company of its Guardians," she admitted. "But I believe I would be content in the deeper parts of Lorien."

He smiled. The memory of her body was quite a pleasant one and he would miss her visits to the talan. Still, there were many elleth in the realm and he had known almost all of them. If his suspicions were correct, the Warden she sought would be happy to see her leave her nights in the talan in her past.

They walked for a few moments more, then he paused and made a surreptitious gesture that the casual observer would never have seen. A moment later, another Elf appeared, sliding silently down from his perch in one of the mallorn trees.

She did not let her surprise show as her beautiful Guardian appear behind her companion.

The silver-haired Elf gave a small smile as he turned to his fellow Warden. "Mae govannen, Durfindir. The lady," he gestured to where she stood quietly, "desires to explore more of the Golden Wood. Would you mind serving as her guide and Guardian?"

The Elf smiled and bowed respectfully. "It would be my pleasure." He indicated a path deeper into the forest. "My lady?"

She smiled and took the arm he offered. Often had she lain in his arms. Sometimes, he held her as his body pleasured hers and she gripped the strong muscles of his shoulders and arms as she cried out in ecstasy. Many times, though, he came to her in the talan after others had sated their desires with her, and pulled her into his protective embrace, watching over her as she slept, always leaving just as she awoke.

Now, her arm was linked with his and they left the border. She would likely never return to this part of the Golden Wood, but there was no regret in either of them.

The silver-haired Elf watched them vanish into the trees and allowed himself a moment of satisfaction.

"She will be missed." He heard the voice of one of his brothers behind him.

He turned and saw both of his brothers standing in the shadows of the trees along the border.

"Yes, but she will never look back," he replied.


End file.
